I'm back
by unusual-love
Summary: Bonnie's back. Just some fluff between B and D.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Bonnie's back. Just some B and D fluff. **

Bonnie was in bed listening to the rain falling, she wasn't sleepy but this felt so comfortable and safe, she let herself enjoy the moment. She had been back for two weeks now. She preferred to stay in the Boarding House because it had been her home for so many months and she didn't feel like being alone at her house.

Damon and Stefan hadn't opposed her, they actually welcomed her warmly and it felt good to be in the house with them.

They were easy to be around and didn't judge her unlike her childhood friends. She knew they meant well and were concerned about her but they failed to understand she had changed and how couldn't she, with everything she went through.

She wasn't the same, she knew. She didn't want to be the same, she wanted to do things she liked, for a change. She wanted to be happy.

Their world was still in an uproar thanks to Kai's shenanigans. Liz was battling her illness with the help of some herbs Bonnie mixed, it wasn't a permanent fix but it helped to slow down her symptoms.

Elena also wanted help with her compulsion, Bonnie didn't know how she could help. Alaric had modified so many of her memories… It wasn't impossible but Bonnie didn't want to engage in crazy, larger than life spells. She had learned to respect her magic.

Bonnie rolled over in bed, she couldn't solve everyone's problems, she helped in every way she could but she had limits. Her stomach was getting in the way of her thoughts, she wondered if Damon had prepared something for her. He probably had, Damon wouldn't lose a chance to brag about his culinary skills. Slowly she got out of bed and made her way to the kitchen.

"Hello Little Witch, I thought you were going to stay in your room all day" Damon greeted her from the couch.

"Missed me?"

"Very much"

"How sweet, where's my food?"

"I can't believe this, you just like me for my food!" Damon feigned a shocked look.

"And you like having me around to taste your food and I'm taking a risk here, I might end up in the hospital with food poisoning!" Bonnie retorted

"How dare you?"

"It's true! Have you tasted your food?"

"Take it back!"

"No!" She replied in a child-like manner.

Damon raised from the couch, took her hand and in a flash they were in the kitchen.

"You are going to eat your words! I'm going to prepare you a meal you won't soon forget. So want do you want to eat?"

"Ahh, the words every woman wants to hear" Bonnie sighed. It's was lunch time, what should she eat? She knew she could ask anything and Damon would make it happen because of his pride.

"Garlic bread. Spinach lasagna roll-ups. Chocolate mousse" She ordered as if she was in a restaurant.

"And to drink miss?" Damon asked in a waiter impression.

"Orange juice"

He just nodded and proceeded to work on the meal using his vamp-speed. Bonnie took a seat at the table, facing him. She smiled to herself, Damon liked to tease her but he had been tireless in his quest for her well-being since she returned. He was all for Bonnie being Bonnie.

"Earth to witchy planet! Wake up Bonnie! I'm asking: Do you want cheese in your garlic bread?" Damon had his hands on his hips, his face child-like and with a bit pf impatience.

"Extra-cheese!" She responded smiling at him.

Their eyes met and they were silent for a bit before Damon resumed cooking her meal.

Comforting silence filled the kitchen while Bonnie ate eagerly. Damon really outdid himself. He watched her, a smug look on his face.

"Say it"

"Fine. Damon Salvatore you're a great cook!"

"The best" He corrected her.

"No, sorry" She said, mockingly.

"What do you want to do now?"

"Damon, you don't need to babysit me. Go do whatever you were going to do"

Damon looked at her, surprised she thought he didn't want to be with her. After his hook up with Elena, things weren't the same anymore and what he felt when he was around her was mostly awkwardness now.

Being with Bonnie was different. He felt light, he felt calm, it wasn't complicated. Sure, they bickered a lot but for him that was a demonstration of affection.

Bonnie was his friend and he cherished that, he wished for her happiness and he wanted to be a part of it. He was glad Jeremy was out of her life, he wished the kid well but Bonnie was better off without him, she had already lost too much.

"I have nowhere to be" He told her, earnestly. "Why don't we go somewhere or watch a movie?"

Bonnie was happy to be the target of his undivided attention. This Damon was her favourite Damon. When he was at ease, everything was well. It was funny but Damon made her feel more like herself and her worries soon vanished.

They ended up staying at home per Bonnie's suggestion, watching a rerun of Back to the Future which Damon thought it was pretty funny.

"We're better time travelers than these guys" He argued.

"You don't have a DeLorean though"

"Pfff My Camaro is much better than that car!"

"Whatever you say Damon"

At one point, Bonnie noticed, their hands were very close to each other. She felt tempted to touch him and gently caressed the back of his hand.

He turned his head in her direction, his eyes locked in hers but this time he didn't look away. He grabbed her hand and planted a soft kiss on it, causing shivers to run through Bonnie's body.

"I'm glad you're back" He told her like he had many times before, like he was afraid she would forget it.

"I know" She simply answered.

The house was quiet, no one was at home but them and time seemed to have stopped. Their faces were really close now, Damon tilted his head a bit and kissed her bottom lip sweetly. He then waited, seeking her permission to continue.

Bonnie ran her fingers through his hair and gave him a sweet small kiss of her own. That did it. Their mouths clashed in a passionate and hungry kiss, he pulled her closer to his body, her hands were cupping his face.

An annoying sound brought them back to reality. It was Damon's phone. He considered not answering but it was Stefan's number, it could be important.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Damon, is Bonnie around? Caroline is trying to reach her but apparently Bonnie isn't using the phone she got her…It's Liz, she collapsed."

"How is she?" Bonnie asked, still a bit flushed from the kiss.

"She is resting now, she insists she's okay but Caroline wants you to see her"

"We will be right over"

Damon turned off his phone. Helping Liz was important but he wasn't done with that kiss yet.

Bonnie got up to get dressed but he stopped her, he hugged her tightly and she giggled.

"Damon!" She complained. "We better hurry up"

"Stefan said she's resting! Just one more kiss!" He puckered his lips at her.

She surrendered and their lips were together again. The feeling was amazing, she couldn't quite describe it but it was the best thing she had felt in a while.

Bonnie closed her eyes in Damon's embrace. She rested her head on his chest, he smelled good.

"So, are we continuing this after we come back from Caroline's house?" Damon breathed.

Bonnie nodded. This feeling… She wanted more.

Bonnie felt alive, she was back and she was right where she belonged.


	2. Chapter 2

Liz was fine, she had just overworked herself. She held Bonnie's hand and gave her a mom-smile. Bonnie smiled back, Liz was the last parent figure everyone had.

In the kitchen Damon and Caroline were arguing about who was going to prepare a meal for her. Caroline managed to throw Damon out, after all the mother was hers so she was preparing the food.

Damon approached them "Sorry Liz, I was going to grace you with my superior culinary skills but your daughter is very stubborn"

"You never had a chance" Liz told him.

"She's making you soup and a sandwich, good luck"

"I heard that"!"

"He's just joking Care!" Bonnie shouted.

Caroline came out of the kitchen, sandwich in hand. "Hey, why are you defending him?"

Bonnie's heart skipped a beat. They hadn't talked about what happened "Oh, no reason. Damon actually cooked me a great meal, that's why" She quickly composed herself.

Caroline still gave her a weird look "Okay…"

"Yup it was great" Damon winked at Bonnie.

Caroline went back to the kitchen to check on the soup, so they were off the hook. Liz, on the other hand, didn't fail to notice their little exchange of looks.

"She's a wonderful girl Damon" She warned him.

"Don't worry, I got her" He assured her.

Bonnie just rolled her eyes playfully at them. When Caroline returned with the soup, she didn't seem to have overheard them.

Someone knocked at the door, it was Stefan. Apparently Caroline had him grocery shopping. Damon greeted his brother with a naughty smile.

"Already doing groceries for the family, uh?"

"Shut up Damon!"

Liz was feeling better and made them leave the house. Caroline pouted but agreed, her mom needed some sleep and they were making a lot of noise.

They were headed to an ice-cream place as Caroline suggested, I mean demanded. She had texted Elena but the brunette said she couldn't come, she was going to visit Jeremy at Art School.

"Lame excuse" Caroline complained.

Bonnie actually felt relieved. It's not like she had done anything wrong, Damon and Elena weren't together but Bonnie was still processing their little make out session. Elena would just add confusion to it.

Damon didn't seem to be upset about Elena's absence at all.

They ordered their ice-creams and chatted about movies, tv shows and other easy topics. It was good to have carefree fun and not talk about monsters and danger all the time.

"Matt texted me for the 3rd time now" Caroline told Bonnie "He really wanted to be here with us but Tyler made him help out at the Bar where Liv works and now he can't leave"

"Tell him it's ok, we'll be together another time"

"Yeah and you can start using the phone I gave you"

Bonnie chuckled. She had grown accustomed to not having a phone for so long but she promised she would use the phone once she got home.

"Speaking of home, when are you going to your house?"

Bonnie looked at her in disbelief. The Salvatore brothers never made her feel unwelcome at their house but Caroline had just succeeded.

Damon cut her off "Bonnie can stay as long as she wants, forever if she likes"

Everyone at the table went silent. Bonnie stood up and made her way to the door.

"Bonnie!" They all shouted but Damon was the one who went after her.

Outside he grabbed her gently by the wrist "Wait up Bonnie, are you going to walk all the way to the house?"

"Which house?" She asked, tears forming in her eyes. Instinctively she went for his embrace.

He held her tight in his arms "You know which one, let's go"

They went for the car, Caroline apologized "I didn't mean it Bon"

"Forget about it" Bonnie didn't have the energy to argue with her friend. Caroline's mouth was usually faster than her brain.

As Damon drove away, Bonnie began to feel better.

"Do you want me to pay rent?"

"Oh so now you're joking?"

"Well, she does have a bit of a point. I need to decide what to do to with my family's house. It's too big for just one person"

Bonnie was always so logic it baffled Damon.

"I need to have my own space"

"I know some people. You can sell your house and buy a smaller one. Happy?"

"Very"

"You can still stay at the Boarding House, you know that?"

Bonnie nodded. For the immediate future she didn't plan on leaving.

Once they were inside the house they resumed kissing. They were so distracted they didn't notice Stefan's arrival. The vampire was staring at them, trying to figure out a way to reach his room, an amused look on his face.

Bonnie giggled on Damon's neck.

"Brother, you're home"

"Yeah… Please don't mind me, I'm just trying to get in my room, take a shower, then I'll be out of your hair. I have dinner with Caroline"

"Do you think he'll tell Caroline?"

"My baby bro? No way"

Bonnie smacked him. "What are those vampire ears for?"

"Hey it's your fault! You're too distracting Bon-Bon"

"Am I?"

He didn't respond. Damon was too bust nibbling Bonnie's ear.

"Stop it!"

"No… You're delicious…"

She laughed "Good to know"

"And beautiful"

"You're not bad yourself" Bonnie teased

He tickled her "Not bad uh?"

Bonnie managed to escape him and ran to her room. Before closing the door she stuck her tongue at him.

"I'll let that pass for now" He told her playfully.

In the silence of her room, Bonnie thought about everything that happened. She smiled at the remembrance of kissing Damon's lips, still sweet from the ice-cream.

The thoughts of the things she had to solve in her life came creeping in, the college situation, Elena, Kai and the matter of her house… But she didn't let herself feel down about this, the positive feeling she got from Damon overcame everything. Who would have thought?

**A/N: Thanks everyone! Didn't think to receive so many positive feedback, it's appreciated! :3 **


	3. Chapter 3

It didn't take long for Bonnie to get accustomed to the new technologies again. The phone Caroline gave her was great and she was now shopping with Damon for a new laptop.

"I don't know how you can help me since you're ancient…" Bonnie commented.

"Miss Bennett, I know everything about computers, you're in good hands"

"Right, I forgot you were around when they were invented… When a lot of things were invented" She bit her lip playfully at him.

"Do you have a problem with my life experience?"

"You're calling it life experience not age… Good for you!"

Damon rolled his eyes at her. He came along with her because he wanted to be with her, not because of the stupid computers.

Caroline had arranged something to get Bonnie out of the house every day, no boys allowed. Surprisingly Elena had also participated in the girls activities.

Bonnie suspected Elena knew something about her relationship with Damon, after all Stefan told Caroline and Caroline … That or Bonnie was being paranoid…

Bonnie could bet she knew, it was weird because Elena was so different with the absence of her memories of Damon, there were so many things she couldn't remember properly or remembered wrong, conversations got weird pretty fast.

"You hate Damon why are you staying at the Boarding House?" Elena had asked her.

Sure, her and Damon weren't the best of friends before the collapse of the Other Side but saying she hated him was too much, Elena didn't remember all the times they teamed up to saver her.

"Hey, where are we going?" Bonnie just noticed they weren't in the way home from the store.

Damon smirked at her "We're not going to the Boarding House where Caroline is probably waiting to take you away from me again!"

"So you're kidnapping me?"

"Apparently that's what I have to do if I want to spend some quality time with you"

"You're so sweet"

"Don't call a centuries old vampire sweet" Damon frowned.

"Don't be sweet and I won't"

"Caroline is taking all of your time, you realize that?"

Bonnie shrugged "I gave her an opening and she took it"

"I wish you hadn't. She's keeping you away from me on purpose"

"Damon you're so sw-"

"Don't!"

Bonnie's phone rang, she looked at the screen, it was Matt's number.

"Don't answer!"

"Hi Matt!" Bonnie answered the phone and Damon sighed heavily.

"Hey Bonnie, thought we could hang together this afternoon, watch some movies, what do you think?"

"She can't!" Damon yelled from his seat.

"Shut up Damon!" Bonnie warned him.

"Sorry Matt, Damon kidnapped me"

"What? Are you Ok?"

"I am. We are going…I don't know where, actually. Apparently you're not the only one wanting to spend time with me"

Damon shot her feign annoyed look. She smirked at his reaction.

"Man, Caroline doesn't let go of you these days" Matt complained

"I don't often say this but Matty boy is right" Damon said, exasperated.

"See you later Matt. Damon misses you too!" She quickly hung up the phone before any snarky remarks could be made.

"As if I would ever miss him" Damon mumbled.

x-x-x-x-x

Damon had stopped the car in the nearest city, they sat on a park bench quietly.

"Was this your plan all along? Sit here looking at thin air?"

"I didn't plan on anything" He answered

"Why are you upset? You're too old to sulk" Bonnie teased, trying to clear the air.

"I'm not sulking! I'm just thinking"

"About?"

"You" Damon simply answered.

Bonnie frowned "You have to be a little more specific"

"Do you think Caroline is keeping you away from me because I'm not good enough for you?"

Bonnie's eyes widened in surprise "I can't believe you're asking me this. It's not like you to be so little confident about yourself"

Damon shrugged "I just want what's best for you"

"I want what's best for me too, you know?"

"Good. The old martyr act was getting tired."

"Yeah. Sitting here is getting tired too. C'mon let's go home. I promise I won't let Caroline take me away"

"You might have to fry her brain or something"

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that"

Bonnie smirked at him and ran for the car, she took the keys from her pocket and went for the driver's seat, starting the engine.

"Hey! When did you steal the keys from me?"

"No stealing baby! These happen to be my keys… from 1994"

"Not bad, you had me for a second" Damon complimented her.

"You know, I would drive this car often when I was alone over there. It reminded me of you and it made me feel better, like I'd see you again"

Damon smiled warmly at her. When they were separated many things reminded him of Bonnie, all good things, things he seemed to have overlooked before, but not anymore.

"You can see me all you want now"

Bonnie chuckled. That sentence sounded sweet but with Damon she knew there was a double meaning.

"I'm seeing you. So where are we going now?"

"Hey do you know what I feel like eating?"

"I don't know… A blonde, a redhead?" Bonnie teased.

He rolled his eyes at her "No, silly! Bacon!"

"Bacon?"

"Yup! Together with a hamburger"

"Right, that's what most vampires crave I'm sure…"

"It takes the edge off"

"I thought Bourbon did that"

"Nothing can replace bourbon" Damon informed her like it was the most important thing in the world.

"Not even blood?"

"Sometimes…"

Bonnie laughed "Alright, still up for bacon?"

"I'm always up for it, just waiting for you to drive away"

Damon played with the radio as she drove. It always surprised Bonnie how Damon could act so childlike, she almost scolded him but she decided to go along with it. They sang some of the songs on the radio, Bonnie sang and Damon…tried.

They stopped at a burger joint by the road and had their meal, laughing and joking. Today was a good day, just the two of them, Damon was definitely going to whisk Bonnie away more often.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: asdsfsgjhgsjhkj I never thought people would like these silly little chapters. Thanks to everyone who commented, followed and favorited this story :3**

Bonnie wouldn't admit it but she thought it was pretty funny the way Caroline and Damon were bickering over her in the Salvatore living room.

Caroline accused Damon of wanting Bonnie all to himself and Damon argued it was the other way around. The two were being ridiculous in Bonnie's opinion.

Stefan finally took the blonde away on some sort of date and Damon silently thanked his brother for it.

Damon lied down on the couch, his head on Bonnie's lap.

"Your friends are exhausting" He complained.

"So are you! And I put up with you!"

"True" Damon sighed and puckered his lips.

Bonnie leaned to meet his lips with her own, Damon had to lift his head a little bit.

"You know, sometimes I wonder if Kai's watching us. He's been too off the radar lately"

The same thought had crossed Damon's mind. After all Kai had spied on them for a long time unnoticed , but now he was back in the real word there wasn't any reason for him to repeat that behavior.

"I doubt it" He answered

"But he's good I'll give him that, he even noticed I cheated on Monopoly…" Damon regretted his words the moment he finished talking.

Bonnie's eyes widened "Oh! I knew it! There was no way you could've won against me! I manage money better than you do!"

Bonnie started chasing him, armed with a pillow "Stop running Damon! Cheaters must pay!"

"Wait! That's in the past, let it go Bonnie!"

"You suck!"

"Yes I do! Gladly I might add"

The pillow clashed against his face with a surprising amount of strength, Bonnie wasn't up to his vampire jokes.

"Ouch!"

"You better start thinking of ways to make it up to me Damon Salvatore!" She warned.

When he saw it was safe he approached Bonnie and gave her a big bear hug.

"Anything you want"

"Careful Damon, those are dangerous words…"

x-x-x-x-x

Damon was now massaging Bonnie's feet. He had already rubbed her shoulders but Bonnie didn't think it was enough.

"Bon-Bon my hands are getting tired!"

"Though!"

"Bon-nie!"

"You're such a baby Damon! You're not getting away so easily"

Damon could whine and complain all he wanted, Bonnie could see right through him. Damon liked to excel in everything he did to her and the massage was no exception, she was almost falling asleep.

"Your skin is so soft" He commented, running his fingers through her skin.

"You're beautiful" He murmured softly.

Bonnie opened her eyes slowly, she thought about calling him sweet but she knew he hated it and she didn't want to ruin the mood.

The house was silent, the sun was setting, it was so peaceful. Why couldn't it always be this way? She voiced her thoughts to Damon. He looked intently at her, his eyes very rarely showed his age but this was one of those times.

"It never is always peaceful Bon…That's why we have to appreciate these moments"

Bonnie smiled warmly at him, these were their peaceful times. She hoped they could last for a long time and when the time for fighting came again, she knew they would be by each other's side. Funny how something so simple could take all her fears away.

"I wish we could have done this sooner"

"I know right? I'm great at massages!"

"No that, silly!"

Damon knew what she meant, it seemed stupid now how they wasted years before they got together. He nodded and winked at her.

Bonnie still made him massage her feet for a good half hour before she freed him. They stayed at home watching movies and eating popcorn.

Matt made a quick visit before he headed to work. Tyler and Liv asked to work one more shift at the bar and he didn't want to say no, plus he needed the money.

"It's a bit weird seeing you together" Matt admitted "But if you're happy I'm happy Bonnie."

"Thanks Matt. I wish everyone was like you"

"They'll come around. Elena will also"

"You're a great friend Matt, I don't think you hear that often enough" Bonnie told him genuinely.

Damon offered Matt a drink before he left "I know you need it with those two ordering you around"

"They don't order me around for free Damon, I'm getting paid"

"You grew a brain! Good for you!"

Matt shrugged "You two enjoy the rest of your night, gotta go serve more drinks to already drunk college students"

"Bye Matt, thanks for stopping by" Bonnie replied.

"Or not, just go away!" Damon added. The smirk on his face disappeared when Bonnie smacked him in the head.

"Be nice! Matt's my friend"

"I know, I know…" Damon pouted

Damon couldn't possibly hate Matt when he knew fully well the kid was one of Bonnie's sincerest friends.

Soon the quiet in the house was gone, Stefan and Caroline returned from their evening out and were still chatting happily as they shared a drink. Caroline was excited because she had found something that could help her mother get better. Elena was also coming over with some of her father's research reports about vampire's blood healing abilities.

x-x-x-x-x

Elena was trying her best to act normal, Bonnie thought. The brunette was still visibly distraught about their relationship but was actually making an effort at being nice and cordial.

Bonnie liked to think that bits of the friend she remembered were still there and maybe they could rebuilt their friendship little by little.

They were reaching nowhere with the research and Stefan suggested they rested for the night, the two girls left soon afterwards.

"Do you really think we can cure Liz?" Bonnie asked looking at the brothers.

"Let's keep trying" Stefan offered with a smile.

Damon yawned and stretched his arms over his head "Yeah, I'll figure out something"

Bonnie nodded. She was feeling sleepy too so she left the brothers and headed upstairs to take a shower before bed.

She put her pajama's on and then she heard a soft knock at the door.

"Come in"

"Thought you might want some company"

"Damon!" She quirked an eyebrow at him.

"To sleep!" Damon defended himself.

"Alright"

They went to bed and Damon turned off the lights. Deep in the dark Bonnie reached for his hand and soon enough they fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonnie smiled still half asleep. Damon was planting little soft kisses all over her skin and it felt like heaven.

Noticing she was awake, Damon proceeded to greet her and getting her out of bed.

"I've been awake for ages!" He whined at her resistance in removing herself from the mattress.

"I need to sleep Damon! Remember?"

"But I want to spend more time with you!"

Lazily, she rolled out of bed.

"Happy?" Bonnie asked, her arms on her hips.

"You know I am" He simply answered and grabbed her hand as they exited the bedroom.

As soon as they were done with breakfast, they started bickering about what they were going to do next. Bonnie argued that he should come up with something since he was the one who woke her up and Damon defended that he wanted to do anything she'd like, something fun for her.

Bonnie sighed and thought for a bit. This was odd for her, usually she did whatever her friends wanted to do . . .

"Hum . . . You know what I haven't done in ages?"

Damon simply shook his head.

"Riding a bicycle!"

"What? Is that it?" Damon gave her a weird look.

"What, you never rode a bike when you were a kid? Feeling the wind in your hair as if you were flying?" She smile in fond remembrance.

"It wasn't common practice in my childhood years Bonnie, the use of bicycles became widespread later"

Bonnie sometimes forgot the enormous amount of years between them.

"I see, so you don't know how"

"I know how to ride a bike Bonnie! What's immortality for than experimenting everything?"

"But I guess . . . " he added ". . . your experience as a child must be better"

Bonnie smiled warmly at him and he reciprocated the gesture.

"It will still be fun now!" Bonnie told him "But we don't have bikes . . . "

Damon found himself in a bike shop together with a very enthusiastic Bonnie. It was endearing watching her get all excited about which bike she should choose. He had already settled for one of the first models he'd seen but Bonnie was still pondering whether to get one with a basket on the front or not.

They left the shop and headed for the woods. Bonnie got the one with the basket because it was great to put her bag and other things on.

They rode aimlessly for a while and Bonnie seemed more relaxed and more beautiful in Damon's eyes. She was genuinely happy and that was what Damon wanted for her, so he indulged her in every race and game she wanted to play until she was satisfied.

Bonnie was feeling tired and they sat by a tree, enjoying its shadow.

"So, what do you think vampire of the olden days?"

Damon chuckled "You almost made me feel young again"

"Almost?" She pouted.

"Yup. Almost." He sighed, ignoring her puppy eyes and stood up, walking away from the tree.

Instinctively, Bonnie followed him for answers. Was he upset with her?

Running, she caught him and held his arm.

"Damon? I'm sorry if I said something wrong . . . "

"You didn't say anything wrong."

"But?"

"I love you" He simply said, like it would answer all her questions.

Bonnie felt a sort of electricity run through her body, he loved her, she knew he did but hearing him admit it out loud was something else.

"Is there something wrong with that?" She asked timidly, trying to understand the origins of his distress.

"No. Actually, loving you makes everything right, everything I ever wanted seems to happen when I'm with you."

Bonnie was speechless, fortunately Damon resumed speaking before she had to come up with an answer.

"What I meant before was: you don't make me feel young just because we rode bikes together you make me feel young all the time. Not only young but with a purpose also. Like my days of searching are over"

He noticed the tears in Bonnie's eyes and simply held her tight in his arms. She didn't need to say anything, he understood her feelings quite well.

As the sun was setting, Bonnie, on her tip toes, searched for his lips. He leaned in closer and kissed her gently.

"I love you too Damon"

The vampire smiled widely and took her hands in his. They remained in this closeness for a while, enjoying each other's presence. The world could wait and they had waited long enough to be together.

**A/N: Thank you so much for liking this story. Due to some demand, I decided to continue it. I know this is a very small chapter but I hope you enjoy it!**


End file.
